


Draw me like one of your French harlots

by Hanna



Series: Prompt fics [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First time porn- be kind!, M/M, PWP, life model drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve thought this was the best idea he’d had in a long time. He’d asked at first out of pure aesthetic interest- Thor had the body of a god, after all, hell, he was a god- and he was itching to draw him. Now, however, he was staring at a whole lot of mostly naked godly flesh before him and his mouth was suddenly very dry.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve wants to draw Thor. It doesn't quite work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your French harlots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smuttysmutwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttysmutwriter/gifts).



> I blame everything on smuttysmutwriter. Her prompt, her scenario, her title, her suggestion that I could publish it. And I figured, what the hell. I read enough, might as well add to the pot.
> 
> This is my first time I've written m/m porn for the pure sake of it, and first time I've ever published anything like this. So... tell me what you think, please?

Steve thought this was the best idea he’d had in a long time. He’d asked at first out of pure aesthetic interest- Thor had the body of a god, after all, hell, he _was_ a god- and he was itching to draw him. Charcoal would work; he could put lots of texture in with pencil; he had lots of ideas.

Now, however, he was staring at a whole lot of mostly naked godly flesh before him and his mouth was suddenly very dry, his hand still over the canvas. It wouldn’t have surprised him if he was drooling. Thor was preening under the attention, flexing his arms, and Steve laughed.

“You need to be still for this,” he said, proud that he managed to keep his voice even. Thor grinned at him, his blue eyes doing very strange things to Steve’s groin. He felt himself hardening and almost without his permission his eyes darted to Thor’s cock, outlined under his pants (which he had insisted Thor keep on). He forced himself to look up and at his face.

“But you are not drawing,” Thor pointed out, so blue so beautiful eyes twinkling. His hands wanted to move; not on the canvas now. He wanted to trace those abs, circle those erect nipples with a finger and his tongue, run his hands down his side… blushing, he turned to the easel.

His hands were shaking, and his pants were tight. He went redder and shuffled uncomfortably. He didn’t know if this was the best idea he’d ever had or the worst all of a sudden.

“Steve? Are you well?” Thor sounded concerned, and the last thing Steve needed was to see those eyes again… his traitorous body was already looking up, smiling broadly as something in his heart soared to see Thor look so concerned for _him_.

“Fine,” he said, and Thor settled back happily. His pants were tighter than ever. “Now hold still.” This time he really did put pencil to canvas, starting with his arm, careful to get the musculature right, peeping up to make sure he was, his tongue curling out of the corner of his mouth. Thor was smiling at him when he looked up at his face and he gulped.

His pants were getting uncomfortably tight now. He shifted his balance to hide it but that just made it worse.

“You look good,” Thor said suddenly and he frowned up at him, trying to deny that his cock had twitched in response to the words.

“What?” he asked.

“Your tongue is out of your mouth and your concentration is so intense. It is… a good look for you.” His gaze darted down to Thor’s crotch again and his pants looked tight too. He swallowed as his cock twitched again in definite interest and turned back to the drawing, very pink. He finished his arm from memory (if he looked at Thor again, he’d… he didn’t know what he’d do, to be honest) and started on his shoulders, then his face.

His cock was pressing insistently against the crotch of his jeans to remind him of what it wanted to be doing, and Steve made the mistake of looking up at Thor again, who was smiling radiantly. It took everything he had to grip the sides of the easel and not just throw it aside and jump on him.

His rational mind told him this was a bad idea; everything else screamed to ignore it. He tried to listen to it and keep drawing.

As Thor’s tilted head took shape he couldn’t help but notice that he was preening again, and didn’t tell him off, enjoying the view. Guilt nudged at him but he decided to block it out. He wasn’t on duty; he could look all he wanted.

His cock twitched to let him know it approved of this new attitude, and his pants were very uncomfortable now, his breathing unsteady. Thor was peering at him again, frowning.

“Are you certain you are well, Steve?” he asked. Steve nodded and Thor started to move forward.

“I can’t draw you if you move,” Steve said, voice deeper than usual, and Thor noticed. He dragged his gaze conspicuously down and Steve blushed scarlet at where it lingered.

“I think you would prefer to do other things,” he said, smirking, sauntering forwards, and Steve was moving ahead to meet him midway, drawing abandoned. Thor looked unbelievably smug as his arms closed around Steve and he drew him into a kiss.

His guilt tried to poke in; he slammed the door shut on it and kissed Thor back, fiercely. Thor’s chuckle echoed in his chest, pressed against Steve’s, and Steve tightened his arms around him.

“You are certain you want to draw?” Thor teased and Steve pulled back just enough to growl into his mouth.

“Shut up,” he commanded and sealed it with a kiss. Thor willingly reciprocated, pulling Steve back to the carpet away from his spread art supplies. Steve tugged on the waistband of his pants.

“Off,” he ordered. Thor stepped back and shimmied out of them, and Steve was transfixed by the golden flesh that emerged inch by inch, and the cock that sprang proudly up. He itched to touch it. Before he could reach forward, Thor was moving, taking his clothes off and he shucked his pants and boxers impatiently.

Stripped bare, he took Thor’s cock in hand, stroking it lovingly, heard Thor growl and watching him thrust into his hand. He smirked, increased his force and speed, and then felt Thor grip him.

He jerked into his hand with force that surprised him, gripping Thor too tightly as he groaned. Thor smirked, turned his face up to kiss him, and Steve shoved him down onto the floor. Thor could have resisted, he knew; he chose not to, to let Steve settle between his thighs and proceed to explore every inch of his golden body. He focused on his nipples, flicking them with the tip of his tongue, and felt Thor groan beneath him. Eager to get him to make that sound again he swirled his tongue around them and worked his other with his finger. Thor jerked up, another groan escaping him, and Steve grinned devilishly.

It was only fair when Thor rolled him over, pinned him and proceeded to thoroughly abuse his own nipples, making him gasp loudly and grip Thor’s hips tightly for support, though he likely wouldn’t bruise. He dazedly thought that it was good Thor was a god, before a hand on his cock stopped all thought.

Thor pumped him with his hand, watching him intently, and Steve could not bring himself to stop his wanton groaning or from fucking into Thor’s fist.

“ _Thor,_ ” he gasped breathily and Thor grinned at him as he cupped his other hand around his balls.

“Yes, Steve?” he asked, out of breath himself, voice unsteady, a low, rough growl that made Steve’s cock jump. Thor, of course, noticed, and grinned manically.

“Look at you,” he said, thunder rumbling in his voice. “All spread out and wanton, hot and hard in my hand.” Steve groaned as Thor kept fist fucking him, letting that wondrous voice roll over him and go straight to his cock. “You’re beautiful,” Thor said, running a hand up his chest. “Beautiful. Spread like this, just for me.”

“ _Thor,_ ” Steve moaned, his hips jerking up roughly. Thor moved closer between his spread thighs, lay atop him, carefully holding his own weight. His cock brushed against Steve’s and Steve jerked and moaned as Thor rutted between his thighs.

“ _Thor._ Oh, God, Thor!” It felt like the ground was sinking beneath him, but the solid, reassuring weight of Thor kept him anchored. Thor leaned down to kiss him.

“You are beautiful,” he murmured. “Gorgeous.” And then Steve was coming, jets of hot come spurting between them, across both their stomachs, and Thor rutted more urgently before he too was coming with a shout. He collapsed atop Steve for a moment before he rolled off and held Steve close. Steve curled up to his chest, drowsy and content.

“You are too,” he said, sleepily, and felt Thor smile and his rumbling chuckle vibrate through his chest. He fell asleep like that, tucked against Thor’s chest, and when Tony poked his head into the room and retracted it so fast he almost gave himself whiplash didn’t notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I am desperately nervous about publishing this, so please, feedback...


End file.
